Is It Me, or Her?
by porrorin
Summary: A romance story about Endo Mamoru and Kazemaru Ichirota. They were having a good relationship they were very happy together; however, they are shounens'. They have to marry a woman in the future. This takes place in high school, Raimon High School, and one day, both of there lives became a horror. Endo's parents got a fiance for Endo, but he wanted Kazemaru.
1. Chapter 1: Kazemaru and Endo's Night

"Mamoru! Mamoru! Wake up Mamoru!" Kazemaru whispered across Endo.

"Endo-san! STAND OUT WITH KAZEMARU-SAN!" screamed the teacher.

_Endo then wakes up and walks out tired with Kazemaru on his side. They quietly walked away from class and stood out in the empty hallway._

"Mamoru, did you get any sleep yesterday? What did you do when I left you at your house? Nee, Mamoru?" Kazemaru questioned.

"Oh I was practicing for the finals...I went to the field and got carried away and...I went home late."

"That's why. I knew it." Kazemaru thought to himself.

_Then after school came by and both when home together. On the way home, a heavy rain storm came and they went to the field, under the bridge. They were all soaked wet and they had to wait until the storm went away. Endo suddenly unbuttoned his uniform and Kazemaru quickly turned away and blushed._

"Ichirota, why are you in the corner? Take off your uniform and get the water out, your going to get sick." Endo said.

"I...I'm o..k..okay. I'll...do it l..l...later." Kazemaru with a shivering voice while blushing.

"Fine. I'll help you then."

"NO! No...noo! I'll do it, just...just dont...look...okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'll turn over there and if you need something, call me okay?" Endo replied.

_Endo sat down and promised to not look back, but Endo looked back for his backpack and saw Kazemaru. While Kazemaru was changing, Endo looked back and stared at Kazemaru's back. Endo then got up and suddenly embraced Kazemaru._

"Mamoru! Na, NA! *Achoo*" Kazemaru sneezed.

"Aren't you cold? I'll embrace you then until you're warm."

"Ma...Mamoru." blushing and holding Endo's arms.

_Then a few mintues past._

"Mamoru, I...I have to tell you something." Kazemaru said.

"Mm...Nani?" Endo replied back.

"I...I lo..."

_When Kazemaru was about to say his sentence, the rain stopped and they saw a rainbow in the sky. They then changed back to their uniforms and walked home. When they reached Kazemaru's house, Kazemaru asked if Endo would like to stay at his house and dry off. Endo replied no, Kazemaru was a bit upset but Endo is a soccer-baka so he didnt want Endo's parents to be worried. When they said their goodbyes, someone grabbed Kazemaru's arm and kidnapped him. Who was it and why did this happen?_

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Rival Appeared

**_On the last time, Kazemaru was kidnapped by somebody when Kazemaru finished his goodbye's to Endo. He's all tied up. Now, what would happen now in this chapter._**

"Why is it so cold? Where am I? Oww...my head...so dizzy. Mamoru? MAMORU!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Mamoru-kun isn't coming, Kazemaru-kun."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?!" Kazemaru demanded.

"Why? It's simple Kazemaru-kun. Stay away from Mamoru-kun and you'll be out of here in no time." replied the kidnapper.

Then Kazemaru's eyes became bright and he was able to see who that person was. Kazemaru was shocked to see the kidnapper. The kidnapper was Fuyuka. Fuyuka was holding a whip.

"Kazemaru-kun. Who does Mamoru-kun like?" questioned Fuyuka.

"...Mamoru likes...AAAHhhh"

"MAMORU-KUN LIKES ME! No he LOVES ME!" Fuyuka yelled.

"Fuyuka...why...why are you..." Kazemaru then fainted with bruises and cuts all over his body.

_When Kazemaru woke up, he saw Endo, Gouenji and Aki. Kazemaru then hugged Endo with shivers that never stopped for a while._

"MAMORU! MAMORU! WWWWAAAAA!"

"Ichirota! What on EARTH HAPPENED! Who did this to you?! They'll pay for this!"

"NO! MAMORU! Don't go, please. Just please, don't go." Kazemaru requested Endo.

"Ichirota." Endo said and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry. I'll find them and make sure to say sorry."

Then few minutes later, Fuyuka came in and gave Kazemaru some fruits as a gift. As soon as Kazemaru saw Fuyuka, he was shivering like he was like the north pole and was about to buzz the buzzer to call the nurse when Fuyuka slapped his hands out from the buzzer.

"Kazemaru-kun. Mamoru-kun is mine, he's mine, NOT YOURS!" Fuyuka demanded.

"Fuyuka, Mamoru and I are together, no one can stop it."

"But, what happens if I kill you instead? Then Mamoru-kun is ALL MINE!"

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: We're Through? ICHIROTA!

On the last time...

**"Kazemaru-kun. Mamoru-kun is mine, he's mine, NOT YOURS!" Fuyuka demanded.**

**"Fuyuka, Mamoru and I are together, no one can stop it."**

**"But, what happens if I kill you instead? Then Mamoru-kun is ALL MINE!"**

* * *

"Kazemaru-kun, stay away from Mamoru-kun. He's mine forever bitch." Fuyuka exclaimed.

Kazemaru slowly looked and started crying. Fuyuka smirked quietly and left silently like a sneaky fox.

"See you later...you gay hoe." Fuyuka whispered as she left.

Then the next morning rose and as usual, Endo came and visited Kazemaru everyday. Endo was still finding the criminal who's done this to Kazemaru. Then one day, Kazemaru had to say something to Endo.

"Mamoru, I have to tell you something." Kazemaru quietly whispered to Kazemaru.

"Mmm? What is it Ichirota? Do you know the criminal?! Who is it?" Endo exclaimed.

"No, it's not that. I have to tell you something. Mamoru, please...please stay away from me."

"I...Ichi...What are you saying? What do you mean 'stay away?' Am I in the way in your life?"

"No! It's...It's not like...that. Just please, just stay away from me...okay?"

"Ichirota...I dont..."

"JUST GO! PLEASE...PLEASE JUST...just...go. Let me be."

"You have another person on mind you mean? ICHIROTA! ANSWER ME!" Endo screamed.

_(Oh no, Mamoru thinks that I have another person I like, but I like Mamoru than anyone in the world. This is the only way to not let Fuyuka hurt Mamoru. Should I say that I have another? Mamoru, I'm...I'm sorry. This is the only way for you to not be hurt by Fuyuka.)_

"Y...Yes I...I do have another person in mind. Is that bad? Now leave, that person's coming soon. Hurry!" Kazemaru replied back to Mamoru with a determined face, but in his heart, he is sad, depressed of this answer he made.

"Ichirota. FINE! We're through, THROUGH! I don't need this ring anymore then. I don't need you anymore anyways. Bye, bitch." Endo exclaimed with fierce in his body.

**SLAM**

_As Endo left and slammed the door, then appeared Fuyuka with a smirk on her face and laughing like a witch. Fuyuka's plan to get Endo her's is getting close. Kazemaru then cried while screaming Endo's name and apologizing on his selfish act. On the other hand, Endo called Gouenji and Aki for a discussion at his house and so the began._

"Endo-kun, so why are we here again? Is Kazemaru-kun okay?" Aki questioned.

"Kazemaru...Ichirota...we...we...aren't together anymore." Endo slowly said.

"Wha...What! You...you guys broke up?!" Gouenji asked suprised at Endo.

"What happened with Kazemaru-kun, Endo-kun? Tell us and we'll help you what's wrong with Kazemaru-kun, so tell us what happened in between you two." Aki questioned to Endo.

"I...I don't know Aki. He said he had another person. I'm so sad about that."

"Endo, there is no way that Kazemaru will dump you. There is no reason to be afraid about it. I'll do a little research on the criminal and also, I'll talk to Kazemaru about this as well." Gouenji insisted.

"O...okay. Thanks guys. I guess you guys are right. There is no way Ichirota will dump me. We swear that we are always together. Let's find that criminal!"

As night fell, Endo prayed on his bed and wished on the star that Kazemaru would be healed as soon as possible and fix their relationship. Outside Endo's house was Fuyuka. Endo didn't notice her, but she knows everything they were talking about she was about to make a terrible plan. In the hospital, Kazemaru was praying as well that their relationship be fixed and also that Fuyuka will stop this nonsense. When Fuyuka left Endo's house, she when to the hospital to see Kazemaru, she was shocked. Kazemaru has disappeared from his bed, and Fuyuka panicked and broke things in the room. Kazemaru was going to Endo's house, however he was limping and he was weak. Will Kazemaru achieve his goal in going to Endo's house and will he be stopped by Fuyuka?

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Will You Go Out With Me?

On the last time,...

**Fuyuka found Kazemaru missing from the hospital and she went haywire. On the other hand, Kazemaru was going towards Endo's house but since he is weak, he was limping and grabbing against the walls.**

* * *

"Mamoru, I'm almost here. Just wait a while, Mamoru." Kazemaru said to himself.

_When Kazemaru was going to Endo's house, there walked Gouenji. Gouenji then saw Kazemaru limping his way and raced to help. Kazemaru suddenly fainted and just in time, Gouenji caught Kazemaru. He was breathing heavily, tired. Gouenji then thought to have Kazemaru rest in his house and then ask what was going on._

"Mamoru, Mamoru! Wait...wait for me! Fu...Fuyu...ka." Kazemaru while tossing and turning on the bed and talking in his dream.

"Kazemaru! What's wrong...Fuyuka? What's wrong with Fuyuka?" Gouenji asked him.

_Then Kazemaru woke up with his head sweating with fear._

"Ma...Mamoru? Is...is that...you?" breathing heavily Kazemaru.

"No, it's Gouenji. You're at my house. Tell me Kazemaru, did Fuyuka did this?" questioned Gouenji.

_When Gouenji asked that question, Kazemaru paused and shivered with goosebumps. Gouenji then stretched his arm and hugged Kazemaru as if he were Endo. Kazemaru kept saying Endo's name over and over and over again. Few hours later, Kazemaru slowly sound asleep and Gouenji lied Kazemaru down like a baby. Gouenji then thought that he should tell Endo, but he kept it a secret. He wasn't sure so he decided to go on a mission to see who is the criminal behind this all. The next morning, Kazemaru woke up and sees that he was in someone's room. Then entered Gouenji, with no shirt, but only sweats on. He took a shower. Gouenji then sat next to Kazemaru and asked him questions about Fuyuka. Kazemaru then answered them. Gouenji thanked Kazemaru and then said to stay in his room until it was safe enough for him. And so Kazemaru is now at Gouenji's house being safe and sound from Fuyuka._

"Mamoru, come for me. I'm right here. Save me, from Fuyuka." Kazemaru said.

_Gouenji then approached Fuyuka's house and said he wanted to talk to her. They then went to the park and Gouenji's plan has started._

"Fuyuka."

"Gouenji-kun? What's wrong? What is it you want to talk?"

"Fuyuka. Would you go out with me?"

"Gouenji, are you serious? You have feelings for me?" Fuyuka said with a shocking face.

"Yes. So, would you go out with me?"

"Absolutely...not."

"Oh, okay then."

"Don't underestimate me Gouenji. I know exactly what you are thinking. This is all part of your little plan right? And yes. I tortured Kazemaru-kun."

_When Fuyuka confessed her crime, Gouenji was shocked. He had no words what so ever. He thought that this is why Kazemaru told Endo that they were not together anymore. At that scene, there was another person witnessing this scene between Fuyuka and Gouenji's conversation. Who is this person? What was Gouenji going to do? Is his plan destroyed or not. What will they do next?_

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Spies of Fuyuka?

On the last time,...

**When Fuyuka confessed her crime, Gouenji was shocked. He had no words what so ever. He thought that this is why Kazemaru told Endo that they were not together anymore. At that scene, there was another person witnessing this scene between Fuyuka and Gouenji's conversation. Who is this person? What was Gouenji going to do? Is his plan destroyed or not. What will they do next?**

* * *

"Don't underestimate me Gouenji. I know exactly what you are thinking. This is all part of your little plan right? And yes. I tortured Kazemaru-kun."

"Fuyuka! How could you! Why!" Gouenji shouted.

"Isn't that a simple question. I just want Endo, that's all. But, Kazemaru-kun just stole him from me. That's why I tortured and beat him up." Fuyuka answered with a evil face.

"Is that so...Thanks for answering then. Bye." Gouenji said as he left with a smirk on his face.

_When Gouenji left by saying those words to Fuyuka, she seem to be very confused. Fuyuka didn't give any shit so she left laughing herself. When Gouenji left that scene, he went to Kidou's house. When he came in the house, the discussion begun._

"Kidou, you got the tape right? Did you record that?" Gouenji questioned.

"Don't worry Gouenji. I've got everything that you need. This is all for Kazemaru, huh? You still like him? Love boy." Kidou teasingly said.

"Kidou! I still like him, but Endo will make him happier than me. Kazemaru right now needs me, he needs help. That's why I'm helping him get back with Endo." Gouenji explained.

"Go...Gouen...Gouenji?"

"Ka...KA...KKKKAAAAAA!"

"I...I'm sorry that I didn't understand your feelings! I'm so very sorry! And...Thank you :)"

_When Kazemaru apologized and thanked Gouenji, Gouenji fainted with a nosebleed. I guess Kazemaru had "moe moe" -ness. Then the information was settled. The only thing to do now is to get this information to Endo. Kidou, Gouenji, and Kazemaru then decided to go give him the information however, someone was in their __way._

"Hey you. Can you move out of the way? We are in a hurry." Kidou asked to the mysterious person with a cape on.

"Sure. We'll move, but if you can win." replied back.

"What is he saying, Gouenji, I'm scared." Kazemaru whispered to Gouenji.

"Kazemaru. Don't worry. Kidou and me got it. Hey you! We've accepted your challenge." Gouenji proclaimed.

"Well then, let the BATTLE BEGIN!"

_When the mysterious person said those words, it took off its cape and underneath that cape was Burn and one more was Gazelle. Gouenji and the others were surprised._

"Burn, Gazelle. Why...why are you here? And a battle what battle? Why are you bothering us? Could it be..." Gouenji said with a confused face.

"Pretty simple. We are your enemies. That's all." Burn replied.

"Come on, let's start Gouenji." Gazelle said in a sexual way.

"Gouenji, I think they plan to kill us. We should escape from here. I think they're with Fuyuka. That means Kazemaru's in trouble. Let's call the rest and let them handle the info and Kazemaru too." Kidou whispered to Gouenji.

"Stop whispering you two assholes. Let's just have the battle already." Burn said.

"Burn, another order. Capture Kazemaru. Fuyu-Fuyu said." Gazelle with a little serious voice but still a bit sexually.

"Ok. Let's just capture him and it's all over. Now! Give us Kazemaru over and no one gets hurt." Burn commanded to Gouenji and Kidou.

"Gouenji, Kidou. I'll just go and no one gets hurt. Protect Mamoru for me and get the info to them." Kazemaru sliently told them.

"No. We'll accept the battle, if we win Kazemaru's our's. If we lose..."

"Kazemaru's ours."

_And so the battle begun. It was two-on-two. First point, Burn, Gazelle. Second point, Burn, Gazelle. Tenth point, Burn, Gazelle. Gouenji and Kidou were defeated pretty badly. They were all covered in wounds and some blood._

"Looks like we obviously won."

"O...oowww..."

"Ka...Kaze...ma...ru..."

"Gouenji, Kidou!"

"Ahahaha~! Burn, let's get him already."

"Gouenji! Kidou! NNOOO!"

_Gouenji and Kidou on the ground, Kazemaru was taken away by two of the spies of Fuyuka, Burn and Gazelle. Where would Kazemaru be taken? What would happen to Gouenji and Kidou after Kazemaru is taken away?_

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Is It Over?

On the last time...

* * *

**Gouenji and Kidou on the ground, Kazemaru was taken away by two of the spies of Fuyuka, Burn and Gazelle. Where would Kazemaru be taken? What would happen to Gouenji and Kidou after Kazemaru is taken away?**

"Gouenji! Kidou!" Kazemaru screams.

"Ka...Kaze...maru." Gouenji whispered and fainted unconsciously.

"You're coming with us." Burn commanded and holding Kazemaru's arm.

"No! NO! Gouenji! Help me!" Kazemaru screams for help to Gouenji.

"Kazemaru! I'll promise, I'll help you! Hold on!" Gouenji thought in his mind as he is unconscious on the field.

_When Chaos got Kazemaru, they went into a boat and head out to a mysterious island. Two hours past and the boat stop. It looks like they were in their destination. It was all foggy and couldn't barley see anything. Then suddenly, the fog disappears little by little and when the fog was all out of sight, Kazemaru was shocked in what he sees in front of him. There was a huge sign that says, "Fuyuka & Mamoru." The place was like a secret base and it looked like as if it were an amusement park. As they enter, they went down to a dungeon area. Kazemaru sees someone in a cell and takes a closer look. It was Gouenji!_

"Gouenji! Gouenji!" Kazemaru shouted.

"Ka...Kazemaru. Don't worry, I'll get you out in no time."

"Gouenji. Aaa...Gouenji!" Kazemaru getting pulled by the rope on his wrist.

_As Kazemaru getting pulled, the Chaos bring him to another room. It was full of Endo goodies all over. Kazemaru then thought to himself. "Fuyuka...really does...loves Endo. I guess I'm no good for Endo, Fuyuka can be a better girlfriend than me." When he said that, the room started shaking and wobbling. Then suddenly a royal chair came out from the floor and there sat Fuyuka. She was in a dress that was so elegantly colored purple. Fuyuka then spoke to Kazemaru._

"Kazemaru-kun, I want to hear your answer today. That's why I've brought you here in my beautiful Mamoru-kun goodie room. You like it don't you? You can have one, but you have to tell me that you are going to give up Mamoru-kun. Now, what's your answer." Fuyuka questioned.

"Fuyuka. I...I..." Kazemaru said until the room shakes again.

_Fuyuka got a small phone from her pocket and spoke in a angry way._

"Security! What's going on down there?! Stop the shaking, you useless assholes!"

_Fuyuka puts the phone away and looks upset. Kazemaru looks puzzled and then he hears someone from the door._

"Fire Tornado!"

"Gouenji! You came!"

"Kazemaru, let's go! This place is about to get crushed. Let's escape from this place."

_Gouenji and Kazemaru when out and got a boat and ran away from the island. As they looked back, the building collapsed and everything was smushed._

"Gouenji, is it...all over now? I can stay with Mamoru forever?" Kazemaru questioned.

"Ya, you can go back with Endo when we arrive home." Gouenji answered with a sad face.

"Gouenji." Kazemaru called and Kazemaru kisses Gouenji in the lips. "Arigato, Gouenji."

"Kaze...maru..." Gouenji said in a soft voice and kisses Kazemaru back.

_Several hours past and they returned home. On the dock, they saw Kidou, Hiroto, Aki, Natsumi, Midorikawa, Fudo, and everyone else except for Endo. Then suddenly someone appeared from the back. It was Endo!_

"Ma...Mamoru! Mamoru. Mamoru. MAMORU!" Kazemaru repeatedly cried out loud.

"Ichirota. You're safe now. You're safe now, okay? I'm sorry for saying that we're going to break up. I want you forever." Endo said and kissed him in the forehead.

_As everyone safely left home, Endo and Kazemaru went to Endo's house and slept together happily. (And they were doing yaoi stuff ? ﾟﾘﾲ__?)_

"Mamoru, I...I love you."

"Me...me too, Ichirota."

**(Btw, yaoi is over because I'm going to get a nosebleed and I hit the limit line, my limit line. Imagine about the next line what their going to say because I'm about to...? ﾟﾒﾉ****)**

_The morning rose and they went to school. At school, everyone was looking for which class they are in. Until a discussion about Fuyuka began. There was a gigantic poster that says, "Kazemaru, I'll revenge you." By that Kazemaru suddenly fainted and Endo was in a panic. Kazemaru was then quickly drove to the hospital with Endo. What was going on with Kazemaru's body and what will happen next with the love couples?_

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
